Escape From ARK: A Maria Story
by Iris Sweetheart
Summary: During her final moments Maria reminisces about her life on ARK and all that she could've done but was lost.


_Written before Sonic Heroes and Shadow the Hedgehog._

All characters are © Sega.

Escape From ARK: A Maria Story  
By: Iris Sweetheart

I used to wonder so much about it. What life was like down there, how the people lived. But that's all been shattered.

I was born here on ARK. My whole life was spent here on ARK. Grandfather has cared for me so much in finding a cure for my illness, but all of his research was for nothing now.

I knew many of his friends and colleagues and they soon became my friends too. They offered me support and in return I gave them my caring spirit to keep their hopes up. But their spirits were shortly lived; the pain I felt from this.

Then there was him, grandfather's greatest work unlike any other. With a mind of his own and a heart full of compassion, he became apart of my family. We spent so much time together and we shared many views on life. He also had many questions, wondering why he was created, what he was created for, and what was his purpose. I couldn't answer as much as I wanted to, but could only offer him assurance that he did have a purpose. A purpose I may never find out.

We talked of my dreams of life on earth. He wondered about it as well and we both agreed that we would go there once I was better. I remember grandfather telling me stories of beautiful structures and amazing natural wonders that only seeing them yourself will inspire you and leave you in awe. He also told me of millions of other people, all different in their own way, living on Earth. Grandfather also promised that we would see my relatives and other family members as well once down there. How I longed to go down there and see them and how they live life. How I longed to see these wonders of nature and be inspired by them…but I fear that may never happen.

All was well until darkness fell upon us on ARK. People running and screaming, gunshots echoing off the walls, lights of red flashing continuously. I was scared and wanted to run to grandfather but I couldn't get to him. They had come and destroyed all of the research and taking prisoners as well. I heard grandfather was taken along with the others…and that's the last I ever heard of him.

Shadow and I escaped trying to get to the capsules before they got us too. I sensed he was afraid and confused and was only concerned about me. I know he means well and I thank him for that. Nearly using all the energy I had to run, Shadow led us to the capsules. He got into one; I, on the other hand, didn't make it.

I felt a great and sudden pain in my back, it weakened me dearly and I leaned over on the controls. All that I had ever wondered, all that I had ever known, and all that I held in my heart began to fade away slowly. I was sure that I was going to make it. I was so sure that Shadow and I were going to escape to earth together. but now I'm afraid that he will have to make the trip without me.

I know he means well and I know that he wants to save me, but since he couldn't do so now I knew the next best thing was for him to keep a promise. Slowly I looked over at the capsule he was in; his eyes were full of fear and a tear ran down his cheek. Knowing that this was the last I'll ever see him, I smiled and built up the strength to give him my only wish.

"Shadow." I began. "I beg of you…please do it for me. For all the people…on that planet…make them happy."

He was still in dismay of my condition but I knew nothing could be done for me now. Slowly I activated the capsule launching system and gave Shadow my final words.

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."

I pressed the launch button and he disappeared from my life…forever. I slumped down to he floor and began to cry. Our dreams were shattered, our hopes were gone, and no one on Earth will ever know of me. But there was a light of hope that someday someone will know of my dreams and I, and that light was Shadow. Please don't forget my dreams…and me.

The End


End file.
